Cuento de niños
by KarasuKiiro
Summary: Como si no fuera nada, la historia de marchën dream tiene un flujo normal. Dos príncipes, dos princesas, un lobo y una caperucita van sucediendo temporalmente los tronos ¿qué sucede con sus vidas luego de ser escogidos al azar?, se suponía que desaparecía, pero Riku y Mitsuki no entendieron bien eso


Fue sentir un latido en su pecho para especular que todo valía la pena. Riku Nanase pensó que no quería nada más, ¿Qué había pasado con su antojo de comer pastel? Se había ido por la borda en el momento en que sus ojitos visualizaron a un chico atendiendo a los clientes de manera radiante, siempre entregando con delicadeza los dulces cálidos que saboreó un millar de veces después del trabajo de sus padres.

Le gustaba lo cálido, y esa sonrisa del chico de cabellos anaranjados fue lo que necesitó para comenzar a perderse con la lentitud de sus cuentos de niños, imaginando un final feliz.

Fue una época complicada tratando de acercarse, ya que parecía amable con todos, y él no quería ser ese "todos", esa generalidad. Él quería estar únicamente a su lado y apoderarse de esa calidez, protegerla, pero ¿qué excusa le presentaría? simplemente se ligaba de su amor a primera risa que le calaba hasta el tuétano.

Por esa sensación se vio obligado a aceptar su eterno amor no correspondido, así como se vio en la obligación de bajar la cabeza cada vez que quisiera ir a la pastelería cuando mamá se lo ofrecía. "Tal vez si dejo de verle, dejaré de quererle eventualmente. Uno no puede estar sujeto a una sonrisa toda la vida" pensaba antes de un día cualquiera, en el que su madre llegó a la casa ligeramente agitada por la lluvia que fuera del hogar, acontecía.

-Riku, el chico de la pastelería preguntó por ti, dijo que hacía tiempo que no ibas por las galletas que solías amar. -Dijo su madre cerrando la puerta, con unas bolsas de los dulces anteriormente mencionados-, toma. -Extendió su mano, y Riku cogió la bolsa dubitativo-, las manda Mitsuki, dijo que no sería mala idea que volvieras a darte unas vueltas por ahí. -Su madre le sonrió, revolviendo sus cabellos-, puedes comenzar a relajarte, es sumamente difícil que salgas electo príncipe. No temas a enamorarte teniendo tu edad, ¡es la luz en primavera! No seas tan cauteloso. -Y aquello le causó un sonrojo.

Su madre, en dos segundos, había logrado deducir todo lo que pasaba por su cabecita revuelta hecha un lío.

Seguía ahí, de pie, con la bolsita de galletas y las rodillas frágiles de la emoción. Con sus mejillas bañadas en un sonrojo nada sutil y una sonrisa más que torcida por su felicidad.

Ese fue el segundo latido anormal de una serie de latidos que iban a llegar, después de todo lo que pasaría.

Al día siguiente, Riku volvió a ir a la pastelería, y en cuánto la campana de viento anunció su llegada, Mitsuki le sonrió radiantemente, y así el sol se vio opacado por tal bella estrella.

Fue un lindo comienzo. Un lindo comienzo con una derivación trágica a algo más dulce; amargo, trágico, porque Riku comenzó a preguntarse el por qué tuvo tan mala suerte.

En un principio, llegar a la casa no debió ser tan malo; un simple acto como inclinarse a recoger una carta del consejo de cuentos de hadas tampoco, "es algo normal, casi a diario nos llegan cartas del consejo informándonos sobre las actuales princesas y príncipes" dijo para sus adentros, mientras se reía dulcemente; Cenicienta era realmente dulce, tenía cierto aura que gritaba "¡amo a los pequeños!", algo que a Riku le causaba ternura, algo que a Riku le gritaba "Mitsuki" por doquier. En un principio... no debió abrir esa carta con el nombre de su madre. No debió leer su nombre bajo el seudónimo de "Blanca nieves", y definitivamente, no debió quedarse tanto tiempo fuera de la puerta, sintiendo como la presión bajaba velozmente por la impotencia, sintiendo sus manos enfriar, mientras su pecho se apretaba y sus ojos se volvían agua de una manera veloz.

El pelirrojo lo sabía; sabía que no debió enamorarse, porque fue elegido.

-Riku... -Su madre se veía tan triste. Unos ojos no le habían mostrado tanta tristeza nunca en su vida. Temblaba de impotencia, de decepción, de tristeza, ¿por qué justo él? De entre los millones de habitantes de "Marchen dream", ¿por qué justamente él fue escogido para ser Blanca nieves? ¡Eso ni siquiera era un príncipe! Le correspondía ser una princesa de cuentos de hadas. Para peor, eso significaba dejar su esperanza de seguir viendo a Mitsuki en la pastelería. Él sabía que el anuncio llegaba apenas debía hacerse el cambio de sucesión; eso significaba, que tanto cenicienta como la protagonista de caperucita roja irían junto a él, a una dichosa personificación.

Esa tarde no se apareció por el sitio donde veía la sonrisa de su adorado Mitsuki, por miedo a que fuera la última que le llenaba el pecho. Fue evitándolo durante un tiempo; así pasó una semana, entre dudas sobre ir, sobre decirle todo y desaparecer, sobre besarlo y llevárselo lejos... sobre formas de conectar los hilos rojos que tanto contaban por ahí, y que los del consejo de cuentos se jactaban de poder ver. Pero se dio cuenta de que, si no aprovechaba su sonrisa al máximo, si no se reflejaba su silueta en los ojos de Mitsuki cuántas veces pudiera aprovecharlo, entonces, sólo se arrepentiría después.

Con dudas, se animó a ir al sitio donde el de cabellos anaranjados trabajaba, pero se asomó ligeramente; vio una mueca cansada en el rostro de Mitsuki antes de ingresar a la pastelería. Cómo deseaba ver siempre ese rostro, esas pecas que pasaban desapercibidas bajo sus ojillos, ver siempre su sonrisa curvada hacia abajo, contorneada por sus dedos que a veces temblaban contra su voluntad. Y es que de nervios se le enfriaba el cuerpo, y quería entibiarlo con la sonrisa del muchacho.

Inhaló profundo antes de entrar. Aprovecharía al máximo esos días, antes de desaparecer, y no se olvidaría de recordarle lo mucho que le quería.

Con el tiempo, comenzó a preguntarse si conseguiría realmente eso; desaparecer de su vida, hacerlo huir lejos, si se atrevería a causarle problemas... no podría, no se lo imaginaba, quería cuidarle por muchísimo tiempo.

"¿Qué hacer?" se preguntó, mientras un carruaje se estacionaba fuera de su casa, llamando la atención de los vecinos; Riku sabía que era el día, cogió sus maletas y sólo suspiró. No quería volver a enamorarse, pero sabía que sería injusto por el futuro del chico o chica que heredara el trono de príncipe y se volviera, por tanto, su pareja. Hasta el momento, le seguía causando gracia lo irónica que se estaba tornando su vida.

Por eso, el alma al cuerpo le volvió, cuando, por vez primera, sus pies pisaron el castillo; paredes rojas y acolchadas en patrón de rombos, unas grandes cortinas azules, gran espacio para correr. Riku se carcajeó bajito cuando se imaginó a Mitsuki sintiéndose intimidado por aquel amplio sitio. Su ánimo decayó inmediatamente después de eso. "¿Qué hacer"? volvió a preguntarse, tristemente, mientras los pajes le guiaban a lo que sería su cuarto; debía vestirse para la ocasión, ya que sería la primera vez que se reuniría con las nuevas princesas.

No fue difícil elegir el traje puesto que era el único en el ropero. Un lindo encaje con tonos dorados, diversas tonalidades de amarillo que le daban una gracia singular; un juego de botones que parecía oro, cinco por costados, unidos en una cadena de gancho, que le daban firmeza al ligero "traje". Unas mangas rojizas, que caían por unas hombreras casi tan doradas como los botones. Flores, muchas flores, en sus brazos como pulseras, una diadema de ellas decorando su cabello, y una caída de tela bastante singular, que daba la impresión de un vestido. Unos pantaloncillos cortos, con unas medias vino, y unas botas cortas color rosa. Sí, en definitiva ese no era el estilo que le gustaba usar, pero era eso, o dejar a toda una generación sin reina de cuentos, dejar a los niños sin felicidad; no quería eso, ¡quería hacer feliz a todos! Aun si eso costaba la felicidad propia.

Grata fue su sorpresa cuando vio entrar a quién más quería por aquellas cortinas abiertas con elegancia; Mitsuki traía sujeta entre sus dedos índice y medio, una tela que le caía desde la cintura hacia delante "también asemeja un vestido", pensó Riku; un encaje de varios moños y telas frondosas, una mezcla de celeste y blanco que en definitiva le quedaba hermoso, un ostentoso moño azul eléctrico que le brindaba gracia, y unos guantes que cubría esos gélidos dedos que más de alguna vez estuvieron en contacto con los suyos.

"Luce como una verdadera princesa" dijo mentalmente, sonrojándose. El adorno para el cabello era un hermoso reloj. Un reloj... eso era lo que dictaba la marcha atrás. Por primera vez, sintió miedo, miedo del destino planeado que tenían ambos.

-Buenas, soy Izumi Mitsuki. –Como si fuera un desconocido, hizo una reverencia-, y desde hoy, estoy en práctica para heredar el cuento de "Cenicienta", espero contar con su apoyo, Riku. –Cuando su nombre salió de la boca del mayor, la primavera sobre su estómago pareció surgir salvajemente, haciendo germinar una cantidad de flores inigualables, y tonos rojizos sobre sus mejillas, que ocultaban sus casi imperceptibles pecas.

Mitsuki no sería suyo y ahora comenzaba la cuenta atrás para ese día. Daba pues, comienzo a su nueva vida; con mucho temor, se atrevió a acercarse al muchacho frente a él, al muchacho que ahora le había tratado con tanto respeto...

-¿Mitsuki? –Le preguntó con algo de miedo (aunque la verdad, admitía temerle demasiado), quizás el más bajo estaba enfadado con su persona porque no le contó que sería blanca nieves, o tal vez ese detalle era tan, pero tan insignificante, que sólo lo ignoraba para no cogerle tanto cariño.

-Riku. –Le sonrió. ¿Qué sucedía con su estómago, que se desordenaba tanto con una sonrisa? Sentía como si, en pleno eclipse, la luz de la luna fuera sutilmente develada, la luz azul le llenara los poros de su vitalidad, y el frescor de la noche se colara bajo sus ropajes de manera celestial-, discúlpame, pero no podemos hacer mucho en esta situación, ¿qué dices de dormir juntos hoy? ¡debemos aprovechar el tiempo! –y esos ojos, esos condenados ojos, le indicaban que aquella brisa que golpeaba su rostro cuando Mitsuki sonreía, sería eterna, y por dios que agradecía eso.

"Si pudiera pedirle un deseo a las estrellas, sería una noche eterna junto a Mitsuki" fue lo que deseó Riku, cerrando los ojos, una vez que la noche cayó, y había acabado aquel primer día infernal, lleno de sorpresas y dolores.

-Ven. –Le murmuró Mitsuki, a sabiendas de que podrían descubrirlos, y eso sería un grato error.

"Si las princesas rompen las reglas, estarán en sus habitaciones todo un día sin salir; así se les enseña un poco de disciplina".

Sin embargo, eso no parecía importar al momento de envolverse bajo las suaves sábanas color cerezo; una a una, se fueron desplegando hacia arriba, mientras Riku sentía que poco a poco las cubiertas de la tapa se añadían unas tras otras sobre su cuerpo.

-Emm, Mitsuki... -Murmuró, mientras se recostaba de lado; quería permanecer lo más lejos del cuerpo del de ojos naranja, que siempre parecía emanar calor, temía quemarse con tal calidez, con tal estrella, quería...

-Eh, no me tengas miedo, ¡no te voy a comer! –Rió el joven a su lado, mientras juguetón pasaba los brazos sobre la cintura de Riku y lo apegaba a su cuerpo-, ¡No te pedí que te acostaras conmigo para que te acurruques a un rincón! La idea es que nos abracemos, así, así~. –Dijo, mientras Riku se volteaba y quedaba cara a cara frente a Mitsuki.

Su respiración. Su pecho subiendo y bajando, sus muslos sobre los propios, una de sus manos sobre su cintura mientras la otra estaba en su espalda, apegándolo a él. Su nariz muy cerquita de la suya, y esa carcajada, ¡demonios! Esa carcajada que parecía seducir lentamente sus sentidos y hacerlo caer por él, rendirse lentamente, estar poco a poco sumido ante sus encantos...

Sus nervios se crisparon cuando la respiración de Mitsuki estuvo cerca. Su piel se erizó, mientras una corriente eléctrica le subía por la espalda; un escalofrío que le hizo cerrar los ojos muy fuertemente. "¿Qué pasa, qué pasa?" se preguntaba incesantemente en su cabeza, ¡¿qué estaba sucediendo?! ¡jodidos sean sus nervios por no atreverse a ver la expresión de Mitsuki en ese momento! Sin embargo, esa carcajada divina se oyó nuevamente, y despacio, abrió sus ojos, sintiendo como la nariz de Mitsuki se movía contra la suya incesantemente, con ternura, con toda la dulzura del mundo "casi como si quisiera..." y cerró sus ojos atemorizado. No se imaginaba lo que ocurriría después, sólo pedía a los ángeles del cielo, o a los demonios del infierno (y para ello ofrecía su alma) que aquella sensación no se acabara nunca, "Con que así se siente la felicidad de ser..." no terminó la frase. La respiración de Mitsuki le inquietaba demasiado. Lo alborotaba, lo dejaba algo lento; sus dedos suaves acariciándolo con gentileza le daban a entender que lo quería con él por siempre.

A la mañana siguiente, abrió sus ojos, y sintió vergüenza inmediata al ver la posición en la que seguía con Mitsuki. Aún se enredaban las piernas ajenas con las propias, aún estaba afablemente envuelto en sus brazos con devoción, aún sentía su respiración sobre sus secos labios... sus labios estaban entreabiertos, su cabello, alborotado, y su rostro daba una paz increíble, "luce extremadamente cansado" pensó el pelirrojo, sintiendo que quería quedarse ahí todos los días de su vida, sintiendo esa sábana rosa sobre su piel cubierta por el pijama que anteriormente le había sido prestado (el cuál, había olvidado completamente que llevaba), sintiendo la respiración del de cabellos naranja estar normal e ir relajándola suavemente con charlas de madrugada sobre el todo y el nada, sobre la formación de las estrellas a través de las leyendas (algunas connotaciones científicas), hablando sobre el lenguaje de flores y sobre las hermosas lobelias que parecían marginadas y sin embargo llenaban sus días de vana felicidad.

"Riku, desde hoy en adelante, espero duermas conmigo a diario" le había pedido el de ojos anaranjados, y no hacía falta negarse por vergüenza; Riku era consciente de su situación, era consciente de que jamás podría conseguir quedarse por siempre con ese primer amor que le alborotaba las neuronas al punto de quedarse en blanco cada vez que lo veía.

Titubeaba y por tanto, sentía que nunca podría decirle lo que sentía. E incluso dudaba sobre si alguna vez podría mencionarle apenas el tema. La voz no era suficiente, y temía que sus sentimientos, por no poder ser gritados, comenzaran a enfrascarse, sofocarse, y terminasen muriendo.

Por ello, el pelirrojo solía escribirle cartas. Él sabía que no era necesario ya que se verían en la tarde, pero siempre sentía la necesidad de tener sus sentimientos por Mitsuki cerca de sí mismo. Suspiraba en cuánto sabía que irían a ver las nubes juntos, tomados de las manos. Cuánto habría deseado tener esas manos a su alcance cuando se le antojase, cuándo quisiera, cuándo le tomaban las propias en clases de baile para que supiera, al final de su propio cuento, bailar junto a quién sería su príncipe, a quién seguro no amaría porque ya había pasado algunos meses desde que quería a alguien más, y siempre con la misma intensidad e inocencia, por si no fuera poco, por si le preguntaban de qué manera adoraba a la persona que le gustaba y él, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo, siempre respondía lo mismo "De la manera más dulce que sus manos pudieran imaginar" tan sonrojado como le era posible. O tal vez sus sonrojos no eran más intensos en esa ocasión, sino que eran simples intentos de ello, ya que ninguno se igualaba a esos que se le escapaban cuando Mitsuki le decía que era "tierno", que era demasiado adorable, o esos que se le iban por accidente cuando alguien hacía enfadar a Mitsuki y este ponía su mueca de enfado. Una calidez le brotaba en el centro del pecho cuando veía sus pucheros de niño pequeño, tal vez olvidando que él era el mayor de las tres princesas que estaban siendo moldeadas en esa ocasión. O esos sonrojos que se escabullían cuando Mitsuki le tomaba las manos por sorpresa después de haber tocado a su puerta a media noche, colándose a su cuarto y cubriéndole con la palma de su mano derecha sus labios, mientras la izquierda sostenía sus palmas algo sudorosas por nervios, y sonreía. Y su sonrisa le decía que todo estaría bien si no emitía ruido y dulcemente se recostaban en la cama que era excesivamente grande. Porque Riku, las veces que no podía colarse en el cuarto de su querida princesa, le esperaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y aun así seguía sorprendiéndose con su llegada.

Era como olvidar que el humano caía en tentaciones, como olvidar que el humano era propenso a querer pecar, y sobre todo, era como si Mitsuki olvidara que Riku era humano cuando le pedía, recostado, que volteara a verle, sólo porque el pelirrojo le daba la espalda una vez que ambos estaban en la cama, acomodados para pasar una cálida noche entre sus brazos, y Riku cerraba los ojos para no ver los de Mitsuki, radiantes y llenos de amor, de amor que seguro no se parecía para nada a ese excesivamente fraternal que Mitsuki sentía por él, a ese donde se le encimaba sobre los muslos de vez en cuando y se le acunaba sobre el cuello, y hacía chocar sus narices mientras le sonreía dulcemente "no quisiera estar de otra forma" pensaba de vez en cuando Riku, pero sabía que Mitsuki hacía eso con él porque lo consideraba su mejor amigo, porque confiaba en que el pelirrojo no sentía por él nada más que amistad ya que era amable con todos. Si supiera que "todos" sabían de su existencia, tal vez poco a poco notara que otras emociones le cruzaban por el centro del pecho cuando bromeaban con su "relación", cuando Mitsuki pegaba sus frentes y le hablaba muy cerquita de sus labios, pero decía nimiedades, como que le encantaba el color de sus ojos, o que era una persona fantástica, mientras sus pechos estaban pegados y el corazón de Riku repiqueteaba hasta en sus oídos.

Detestaba que Mitsuki olvidara que era humano, y que, si lo trataba tan bien, tan lindo, y tan dulce, terminaría por enamorarse de él, aunque Mitsuki considerase normal dar cariño de esa manera con personas que él tenía confianza. Y ahí era donde Riku dudaba de contarle sobre lo que sentía. Primero, porque él sabía que algún día se iría lejos, muy lejos de él, y segundo, porque si Mitsuki se hacía consciente de sus sentimientos, quizás no se alejaría, pero lo rechazaría, intentaría no ser dulce para desenamorarle, y cuando quisiera darle cariños, se sentiría incómodo, o plenamente los rechazaría. Y le tenía miedo al rechazo a pesar de asumir que sería rechazado.

Detestaba aún más, cuando lentamente se iba perdiendo en los recuerdos dulces de sus manos enredándose en las propias "ya pareciera que amo sus manos y sus sonrisas" pensó un día cualquiera Riku, mientras iba en dirección a colarse al cuarto de Mitsuki.

Fue atrapado en un santiamén. Al día siguiente, fue derivado, a las ocho de la mañana, a un salón apartado.

-Riku~. –Se pudo escuchar tras la puerta. Una vocecita quejumbrosa que le llenó los sentidos de felicidad, que le inundó la cabecita con dulces hormigueos y fantasías. Mitsuki había decidido ir a verle.

-Mitsuki. Lo siento, fue un accidente... -Se quejó tras la puerta que los separaba. Era todo tan espontáneo. El cómo el tiempo se pasaba, el cómo se descolocaba Riku cuando veía que el adorno para el cabello de Mitsuki realmente marcaba la hora, el cómo notaba que odiaba los castigos porque no podía estar junto a él. Cómo se turbaba su existencia al confirmar, una vez que salió del cuarto, que Mitsuki había estado toda la tarde ahí, porque el muchacho estaba durmiendo sobre sus rodillas. "Qué posición más incómoda" pensó sonriendo bajito, mientras se ponía en cuclillas y comenzaba a trazar, con su índice, sinsentidos sobre la mejilla del nacido en marzo.

Todos, todos eran recuerdos tan valiosos para Riku, que de cierta manera, en algún momento le harían daño. No pensó que aquel momento llegara tan pronto a su vida.

"Oh, ¿saben? ¡esta semana acaban el curso de princesas! Por tanto, llegó la hora de conocer a sus príncipes destinados" le dijeron de la nada a los tres. Pocas veces lograba ver a Sogo, el representante de caperucita (el cuál, no era propiamente princesa, pero sí vivía en esa parte de marchen que poseía por territorio, su cuento) cerca del palacio, ya que mayormente, el joven de cabellos blanquecinos solía estar fuera, explorando el territorio y adaptándose al lobo, ya que era el único que tenía el "gusto" de conocer a su compañero de cuentos.

-¿No es un poco injusto por Mitsuki y Riku? –Mencionó Sogo, como notando que ambos habían tenido una baja en sus ánimos; si hasta hacía poco estaban jugando y riendo, felices, y abruptamente les quitaron esa pequeña alegría.

-Claro que no, ellos sabían que pasaría pronto, este curso no dura mucho, debido a que ustedes son elegidos por ser los más capaces.

Esas palabras comenzaron a hacer eco en la cabeza de Riku, que de la nada, se encontraba corriendo al jardín de rosas, el lugar más importante para él. No podía evitarlo, tenía muchísimo miedo, miedo de perder su única esperanza que nunca estuvo en sus manos, miedo de no haber recordado que, con todas las acciones, lo único que siempre hicieron fue decirse adiós de la manera más dulce y sutil.

Llegó a una mesita. Una mesita de asfalto decorada con lindas cerámicas de rosa, cerámicas de rosas que parecían enredarse en sí mismas, en sus espinas; Riku comenzó a explorarlas. Lindas rosas rojas, azules, lindas rosas que nunca estaban acompañadas de los girasoles anaranjados y los amarillos... ¿sería alguna especie de broma cruel? No quería pensar más en aquello.

"Lo amo" pensó, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde, "santo dios, en serio he llegado a amar a Mitsuki" detuvo su huida, como si recién hubiera descubierto todo, "Dios santo, ¿¡Qué haré ahora!?" sus rodillas comenzaban a pesar, pero se negaba a dejarse caer por la tristeza. "Seguramente Mitsuki me está buscando, no puedo estar así, no puedo" pensaba, pero, ¿en qué momento aquello pasó a ser amor? Si siempre fue un simple enamoramiento, un cautiverio por su sonrisa, un latido desbaratado por sus ojos, por su aliento cerca de sus labios, una piel erizada al más mínimo contacto, a la más pequeña muestra de afecto...

Diablos, ¿cómo era que no había caído en cuenta de aquello?

-¡Riku! –Escuchó la voz que más quería oír, aunque ahora le torturase-, ¿estás bien? –y aunque parecía haber llorado, seguía preguntándole por él.

-Sí... ¿no crees que todo ha pasado demasiado rápido? –Mencionó Riku, de espaldas a Mitsuki, sintiendo que un poco de su alma se iba tras cada sílaba que escapaba de sus labios-, de la nada todo se derrumba, y aunque ya lo sabíamos... ¿por qué duele así? –Preguntó, sintiendo que se ahogaba con sus palabras, con su impotencia.

-Porque pensaste que podríamos hacer algo. ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera yo noté cuando el tiempo pasó, pero lo hizo. –Aquellas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría para Riku-, ven, siéntate, creo que tenemos un par de cosas que decirnos, ¿no? –Su mano fue tomada sutilmente, y el más bajo lo guió hacia una banca. Se sentía como una ligera caminata de ensueño, seguramente así mismo se sentirían ambos a la hora de casarse, a la hora de separar sus caminos, a la hora de...

-No llores. –Le pidió gentilmente el mayor, sacando sus lágrimas desbordadas en tristeza "¿cuándo fue que salieron?" se preguntó, sintiendo que algo le impedía respirar.

Sabía que tal vez no dejaría de temblar bajo su tacto, sabía que tal vez no dejaría de llorar, que de hecho, lo haría mucho, mucho más, pero, ¡no era a propósito! Quería mantenerse tan frío como lo hacía Mitsuki.

-No lloro. –Respondió, aunque su voz le delató; ese temblor quebrado, esquivo, delator. Era inevitable.

-Comenzaré por decir, que me habría gustado oírte cantar, mucho más, ¿sabes? O sea, podré seguir haciéndolo, ¡tienes que ir a visitarme, ni se te ocurra negarte a la petición de tu mayor! –Aquello le sacó una sonrisa-, pero, me hubiera gustado escucharte cantar sólo para mí... por mucho tiempo. –Las yemas de los dedos de Mitsuki recorrieron dulcemente su mejilla, acariciándola, llenándose de esa suavidad que tenía la piel propia.

Riku sentía que era la primera vez que tenían tal cercanía; que las veces donde huían, que las veces donde se acurrucaban cuerpo contra cuerpo sonriendo torpemente, mientras se apegaban, no se comparaban a esa ligera distancia que podría ser fácilmente rota por un insignificante movimiento, pero, "¿qué hacer?" nuevamente era su pregunta. El tiempo se le pasó volando, ni se percató de cuántas veces había hecho esa pregunta en su cabeza, pero por primera vez, no sabía cómo continuar. No se le ocurría qué hacer para demostrarle al nacido en marzo cuánto lo quería.

Mitsuki rió, y Riku salió de su ensimismamiento.

-Te ves realmente tierno cuando pareciera que no piensas en nada, ¡cuando no sabes qué hacer! Realmente me gusta eso de ti. –El de cabellos naranjos puso las palmas de sus manos sobre sus mejillas, y alzó el rostro de Riku. Inmediatamente después de aquello, una corriente descendió veloz por el cuerpo del pelirrojo, ocasionándole escalofríos.

"¿Qué, qué, qué?" se preguntaba en su cabeza, mientras el mayor simplemente parecía indeciso, mientras miraba a otro lado, "seguramente tiene el rostro sonrojado" se rió para sí mismo, mientras el calor de las manos del de ojos naranjos parecía huir y dejarlas frías.

Riku cerró los ojos cuando sintió que las manos del muchacho frente a él hicieron presión. ¿Qué sucedía? Se sentía tan ignorante, no sabía cómo poner todo el amor que tenía por Mitsuki en un gesto y realmente dejó de prestarle atención a todo, cuando una sombra opacó ligeramente la luz del sol, impidiendo que esta llegara a sus cabellos por encima, eclipsando su noción del tiempo, dejándole un solo pensamiento... sus labios eran cálidos.

Esos labios sobre su frente realmente eran cálidos. Le daban serenidad, le brindaban todo el amor que Mitsuki sentía por él-, Mitsuki... -Se escapó, pues sólo quería dejar ese nombre ahí, en sus memorias, sin embargo, su boca formuló aquella sílaba que se coló por esta, dulcemente.

Sintió un remezón completo, un revoltijo en su estómago y algo indescriptible.

"¿Por qué no fue en los labios?" y ese fue el primer atisbo de Riku, que se quedaría por siempre en su pecho; esa señal de vacío eterno, de soledad, de insatisfacción; fue la primera vez que supo entonces, que los besos de amor iban en los labios. La primera vez que sintió que había hecho todo mal.

Inmediatamente después de eso, Mitsuki le acarició el cabello.

-Tranquilo. Verás que todo está bien. Sólo acaba algo y empezará otra cosa aún mejor, ¡seguramente tu príncipe será genial! Lo presiento, te querrá tanto como yo. No sientas que esto es una despedida, nos veremos por siempre. –Pero, pareciera que sus palabras no tenían sentido alguno ahora que sabían que no podrían estar juntos con ese cariño que se mostraban a diario. Que ninguno quedaría conforme. Sabía que si bien no se despedirían por siempre, que no dejarían de verse, lo que si desaparecería aquel día sería la posibilidad de amarse, de ser ellos; ese día moriría aquel Riku que había comenzado a existir sólo por el amor hacia Mitsuki.

Mitsuki se fue, dejándolo ahí. Riku no lo siguió. ¿No sería más difícil si lo hacía? El separarse y superarlo.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de él se inquietaba. Nunca podría llegar con su sonrisa al cien por ciento el día de la boda del mayor, nunca podría decir "¡Me esforzaré!" con una sinceridad absurda, estaba siendo totalmente corrompido por esos pensamientos negativos.

"Cuando conozca a mi príncipe..." no pudo terminar el pensamiento. Porque no podía estar feliz, porque no podía sentir gozo por ninguno de los tres que estaban allí, porque no podía agradecer de todo corazón todo lo que hizo Mitsuki por él... por eso no pudo terminarlo.

"Felicidades" llegó a su teléfono por parte de su padre. De su madre, ni señales, seguramente, porque ella sabía que Riku no sentía que debía estar feliz por nada. No podría decirle "felicidades" al resto, porque sentía que era una mala condena. Pensó que quizás no debió conocer a Mitsuki, que no debió probar sus galletas llenas de amor, o haber visto siquiera su sonrisa tras el escaparate; quizás debió seguir viviendo sin conocerle, porque no tenía idea de que aquello sería tan absurdamente doloroso.

Su teléfono celular seguía vibrando, pero Riku no le tomaba importancia. Sentía que sus lágrimas fluían solas. No las podía detener. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía tanto miedo, porque sentía que no podía ordenar sus cosas, sus sentimientos, sus pesares, su futuro que ahora se volvía incierto a pesar de estar planeado...

El tono de llamada que, particularmente, poseía Sogo, resonó y lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

-Riku... -Se escuchó con una voz temblorosa. La voz de caperucita dejaba mucho que desear. Tan sólo hacía un momento había decidido secar sus lágrimas para contestar, y ya sentía que la humedad caía en su rostro. Algo punzaba muy dentro de él mientras cogía el teléfono, como sabiendo que era algo malo, o sea, ¡debía ser algo malo! Si no, no le habrían llamado Sogo de manera tan desesperada.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Riku, teniendo un mal presentimiento, sintiendo que sus dedos comenzaban a helar, como su pecho comenzaba a apretarse, ¿cuántos minutos habían pasado desde que sintió los suaves dedos de su amado entrelazarse a los propios? No lo recordaba, pero por la hendidura de entre sus dedos se empezó a sentir el viento danzar por ellas, como dubitativo.

Con un temor indescriptible puso el teléfono su oreja. No quería, por dios que no quería escuchar esas palabras que Sogo le pronunciaba "A Mitsuki lo han venido a buscar", le dijo, como si no fuera nada, sabiendo que a Sogo también le dolía; sobre todo porque de los tres, ellos eran los más cercanos, pero ¿qué hacer? No podía echarse a llorar de la nada, era inapropiado. Él hasta ahora lo sabía, que la despedida era algo inevitable entre ambos, y aun así, sólo pasaba por su cabeza como una ligera situación que era tan inalcanzable como palpable, como una paradoja, como algo que no cabía en palabras.

Ligeras lágrimas se derramaron por su rostro. No debía, tenía que aguantarlas, "¿qué harás?" escuchó tras el aparato, sabiendo que no podía decirle todos sus sentimientos a Mitsuki porque no se los respondería, no podía, no debía, ya no quedaba tiempo y aun así él se dedicó a, que cada vez que estaban juntos, gastar el tiempo siendo un niño mimado con dulces caricias o palabras de aliento, o algún que otro regalo dado por debajo de la mesa "no nos dejan regalar cosas entre nosotros, pero ¿es ilegal si no lo ven?" y le sonreía tan lleno de vida, tan... él, tan indescriptible como formidable, tan seguro de estar haciendo las cosas bien porque le quería en demasía.

Su voz no salía. El dolor era demasiado como para asimilarlo, pero estaba seguro que nunca en su vida sintió lágrimas tan espesas resbalar sobre su mejilla, como si no fueran nada, y salían a borbotones de sus ojos.

No podía evitarlo ¡quería gritar de dolor, de impotencia, se sentía timado! No era justa la vida, ni con él ni con quienes quería; su madre siempre le dijo que debía ser fuerte en esas circunstancias, que debía resistir muchísimo a esos dolores de la vida que eran inevitables, que no llorara y fuera siempre con una sonrisa pero, ¿cómo forzarla? Era imposible, trataba de alzar sus labios en una, y fracasaba, y le dolían las mejillas mientras sus ojos eran empequeñecidos, mientras sus mofletes temblaban y sus pómulos enrojecidos explotaban el aire interno, inhalaba y exhalaba con temor, sabiendo que perdería todo, que era su única oportunidad, para decir "adiós" con suerte, para establecer con claridad esos sentimientos que no solía decir, que a veces trataba de transmitir en un abrazo que no lograba hacerlo sentir cómodo, que le hacía sentir muy alto, como si pudiera alcanzar las nubes (debido a la estatura bajita de Mitsuki), que le hacía sentir escalofríos cuando la mejilla propia chocaba con la fría y directa con la del mayor, y se reía, porque había fricción y siseos en ese contacto tan sencillo que delataba el calor que cubría su rostro.

-Supongo que... está bien, iré a verle. –Titubeó cuando su voz pudo salir, pero lloraba, de vez en cuando cubría su boca porque sentía, que si no lo hacía, un grito desgarrador saldría desde lo profundo de su vientre y robaría todo su aliento, lo que no era buena idea, menos para alguien que debía mantener la prudencia siendo quien era, siendo el menor de los tres, el símbolo de la vitalidad, el mismo símbolo que dejaba "ir" a lo que era su vida, y lo que fue su vida durante un no muy largo tiempo –lo que fue a su lado, y los años que serían de no ser por este acontecimiento que sólo acortaba su felicidad-, lo que fue su vida cuando iba a comprar galletas sonriendo al ver la cálida expresión del de cabellos anaranjados, lo que fue su vida con sencillos detalles pequeños, lo que fue su vida al no estar pendiente de que llegase su príncipe, sin un temor irracional a que los separasen y aun así, sintiéndolo imposible, porque si lo quería, si lo seguía amando de esa manera tan... pura, desinteresada e inocente, creía que nada lo alejaría de él.

Qué mal que el destino le preparaba otra cosa; sabía que había llegado el momento, y en el segundo que escuchó el tono de corte del celular, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó, cayó de forma sonora al piso, con su garganta sintiendo mil agujas deslizarse a través de ella, a través de sus cuerdas vocales, desgarrándolas, produciéndole vértigo insufrible, no quería ¡diablos, estaba tan desesperado por transmitir todo, que ahora que debía, no sabía cómo hacerlo! Sólo atinaba a llorar, a gritar, a golpear el suelo maldiciendo como sólo su inocencia de diecinueve años se lo permitía, como sólo él podía, con sus muñecas ardiendo así como sus ojos que brillaban, que quemaban mientras las lágrimas salían tan fluidas, tan vivas, que parecía que alguien había muerto.

Tal vez él había muerto ahora que sabía que su vida sin Mitsuki comenzaba justo ese día, o tal vez las miles de promesas que tuvo con él no se harían realidad. Siempre confío en ir a verlo algún día, de sorpresa, y sonreírle tan ampliamente como él lo hacía, y entonces sentir que no había nada más lindo bajo esas nubes que la radiante expresión del muchacho nacido en marzo. Y ya hasta parecía dramático, pero ¿No era que lo amaba demasiado y nunca había caído en cuenta? ¿no era que, no se percató de todos los momentos hermosos, hasta que estaba a unas horas de perderlos? El tiempo era injusto con él, que siendo tan pequeño, lo obligaba a lidiar con todas estas emociones de golpes, emociones que sentía descontroladas, y sólo era que iba a perder a alguien que estuvo mucho tiempo a su lado, y que siempre le dijo que no le dejaría, que podía llegar a su lado cuando quisiera, "bueno, teóricamente ahora siempre podré estar contigo" pensó sabiendo que podría ir a verlo al lugar donde descansaría cada vez que los cuentos no estuvieran en marcha, cada vez que quisiera, estaba ahí, tan cerca y tan lejos, porque no podría sentir su calor, su dulzura, sus mimos, su... su totalidad vuelta humanidad.

Pero por ahora, sólo debía respirar, aguantar esas lágrimas que escocían sus ojos, sacudir su ropa, levantarse grácilmente e ir por él. Todavía le quedaba una, una remota oportunidad de despedirse bien, de decirle todo lo que sentía, absolutamente todo, vaciarse de esos sentimientos que tomaban un taladro y le perforaban el corazón. Todavía quedaba la oportunidad de sentirse vivo antes de morir en labios ajenos a los del chico que le había robado tanto tiempo el sueño, que sabía que no habría otro que le hiciera sentir lo mismo.

Pero no podía echarse a morir, porque iba a seguir esperando por él aunque sus esperanzas de tocarle fallecieran luego de esas horas. Porque seguía creyendo que algún día su mano cálida entraría en contacto con él de nuevo, y entonces le acariciaría, le removería esos mechones revueltos que se le escapaban al rostro de vez en cuando... el adiós que llegaba se veía tan cercano, que no sabía qué hacer, y sin embargo, a pasos de despedirse, no podía gritar lo mucho que le adoraba porque, sencillamente, no recibiría respuesta alguna.

Riku sintió miedo. No sabía cuánto era lo que iba a perder si no traspasaba con rapidez la puerta principal donde se celebraban las coronaciones en el reino de los cuentos de hadas, pero definitivamente, su felicidad dependía de lo veloz que llegase.

Dolía. Dolía su pecho al pensar en el beso que hacía unos minutos estaba causando estragos en su cabecita. Ese beso que pareció haber quemado en el centro de su frente cuando los labios de Mitsuki contactaron sutilmente sobre su piel, como si fuera un tesoro.

Esperaba que se quedara a su lado por siempre, ¿qué pasaba con la desgracia del destino que le estaba persiguiendo? No comprendía. No comprendía, y por lo mismo entró desorientado al salón en el momento en que vio el telón levantado. ¿Qué sucedía? Sogo no le había dicho nada del extraño suceso que se estaba llevando a cabo. Sin embargo, aunque caperucita no le dijese nada, él corría, corría por el salón de ceremonias, pues esa noche, sería el último baile hasta la coronación.

-¡Riku! –Escuchó la voz de uno de los maestros de ceremonia muy bien vestido. No como él, que apenas y llevaba el traje neutro que le habían dado en aquella academia que le tenía hasta el cansancio ¡Quería ver a Mitsuki! Que le explicara por qué no le contó que ese día su príncipe iría por él. Que le dijera por qué la frecuencia de sus latidos aumentaba cuando estaban juntos simplemente recostados, sin nada de qué hablar, buscando figuras en las nubes

-¿Sí?, ¿Qué sucede? –Cerró los ojos. Tuvo un mal presentimiento en el momento en que una ráfaga de aire se coló por entre la puerta del salón, y una silueta que no había alcanzado a enfocar se puso frente a él. Temía abrirlos y encontrar una mala noticia, una muy mala.

-Él es Iori, el escogido para ser el príncipe de tu cuento de hadas. Espero que tengan un "felices por siempre" de manera adecuada por todo lo que dure sus vidas. –Sentenció, sintiendo un balde de agua fría caer sobre él.

¿Qué podía hacer en ese momento? Las malas sensaciones no se iban y él se quedaba con el corazón en la mano, apretado, con la garganta hecha un nudo mientras su mundo imaginario comenzaba a derrumbarse, "¿y ahora, qué hacer?" En su mente como eco le hacía tanto ruido, similar a los autos de aquella vez en la que se fugó junto al más bajo. No podía dejar de pensar en la sonrisa quebrada de Mitsuki. ¿Cuántas veces ese gesto sería evocado por sus esquivas y torcidas memorias de niño pequeño? ¿Cuántas veces se heriría a sí mismo pensando en que no podría estar ni siquiera un minuto más junto a la persona que le había cuidado? ¡No podía! No podía dejarle, menos ahora. Pero se iba, se le iba de las manos la última oportunidad de acariciarle los cabellos con ternura, también parecía tomar las riendas de la situación su cordura, parecía que hacía valijas y se iba de su hogar tal como Riku quería hacerlo. Le parecía tan imposible, tan inalcanzable, tan... absurdo. No quería seguir esperando, no más, ¿qué iba a hacer con la vida que llevaría de ahora en adelante? Se iba a enamorar con el tiempo y eso no sería verdadero amor, no sería lo mismo que ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Mitsuki por haberle dicho alguna broma, o sus dientes blancos que se asomarían después de alguna bobada que habría hecho; no sería más Riku apegado al pecho del de cabellos naranja escuchando el latido de su corazón incesante, irregular, melodioso. Y es que Mitsuki se había vuelto la melodía favorita de su vida desde que había llegado a ese sitio.

-Soy Nanase Riku, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –Preguntó sin levantar la mirada, sintiendo que su voz se quebraba. No quería, sabía que si habría sus ojos sería abandonar un poco del amor que le tenía a Mitsuki y así mismo, sería dejarlo ir lejos, muy lejos. Y se le cortaba la respiración, se le volcaba el estómago recordando al joven de hebras anaranjadas que le sonreía cálido, y le acariciaba el cabello, le entrelazaba las manos para que no se perdiera, para que no huyera por la mera vergüenza ni hiciera alguna ridiculez que le terminara costando un castigo y por tanto, menos tiempo juntos.

Siempre lo supo. Que ambos tenían tiempo limitado, que sus lágrimas serían derramadas con ligereza y sabor salado el día que se despidieran el uno del otro frente a las personas con quienes se casarían, y que dolería, dolería un montón; y entonces sus ojillos carmesíes no resistirían a romper, no resistirían a llorar, y ahí se quedaría, como en ese momento, con el rostro empapado y fluidas lágrimas espesas. Lo dejaría ir, sin expresarle su sentir, sin detallarle lo que quería, sin confesarle nada, con la mano extendida y una sonrisa de "nos veremos" que significaba un "hasta nunca".

Quería ser egoísta, pero no podía, no era su obligación serlo, y no habría caso. Porque era su deber, era su destino. ¡No podía ir en contra de eso! Si tan sólo pudiera tomar a Mitsuki y llevarlo lejos... pero, ¿qué cambiaría con ello? Seguro no podría poner su amor en la boca de Mitsuki, si llevaba casi seis meses tratando de declararse, y ni siquiera podía ponerse frente a él sin titubear. Era entonces cuando el joven de ojos naranjos le decía que no era necesario hablar, que dejara todo fluir, que la paz hablaría por ellos y entonces se recostaban.

-Izumi Iori. –Cuando Riku escuchó su apellido, sabía que le sonaba de algo. También sabía que las lágrimas le estaban causando comezón en los ojos, y que el joven frente a él era bastante guapo. Lo supo cuando sus ojos fueron lentamente abiertos y el ambiente comenzó a sentirse en la calidez de sus mejillas. Estaba aturdido. El rostro de preocupación del muchacho era evidente, y vio como desvió su rostro para acercarse, y llevar sus dos manos a la sien ajena, acercándolo a su pecho y cubriéndolo con la larga capa que llevaba por ser el día del baile.

-No te acostumbres a que te abrace... no suelo hacerlo, pero veo que ahora es necesario. –El pelirrojo sintió que con ello su fuerza se quebró. Quería huir lejos, tomar sus cosas, gritar, enfadarse, quejarse por el abismo en el que le había obligado a meterse, pero no podía, no quería en realidad, el sitio que Iori le había brindado, se sentía tan familiar, ¿quién era este chico? Se sentía tan calentito, tan cómodo, tan conocido, tan... él. Esa calidez era propia de Mitsuki, y se halló diciendo en voz alta, con su tono inseguro, con su vocecita quebrada, su nombre de la forma más herida que pudo salir de sus labios.

Iori se sorprendió, eso pudo deducir Riku por el pequeño saltito que dio después de aquel suspiro doliente, pero ¿qué pasaba? No había visto a Mitsuki, y ya lo echaba tanto de menos, que creía estar sintiendo unos abrazos igual de tibiecitos.

No podía reemplazarlo ni de broma, y se acurrucó cuando Iori comenzó a acariciar su espalda con dulzura, como permitiéndole desahogo, ¿qué sabía ese muchacho? Por eso, lloró. Eso era lo que quedó en su mente después de separarse de Iori y sentir que ya no le quedaba voz. Trató de sonreír cuando la mano de Iori paró en su mejilla, pero no pudo, se quebró, sus ojos le delataron cuando se empequeñecieron más de lo normal, cuando le demostraron a él mismo que no podía mentirse. No funcionaba el autoengaño.

-No es buena idea que- -Ya era un tanto tarde cuando la voz de Iori fue procesada por sus oídos y sus palabras cogieron algo de coherencia. Mitsuki estaba tras de él, mirándole fijamente con un rostro de angustia, como si quisiera cobijarlo.

"No hay otra cosa que quiera en el mundo, Mitsuki"

-¡La idea era que no voltearas! –Le riñó Iori. Como sabiendo más de lo que debiese, como si captara lo que sentía, ¿¡cómo podría entenderlo un niño como él!? ¡Blasfemias! Sólo engaños para sonsacarle la verdad.

La verdad era que no quería que Mitsuki estuviera siendo consolado por el rubiecillo que trataba de animarlo picándole la mejilla, pero no había mucho que hacer.

-Bueno Riku, ve a prepararte, el baile comienza en unas horas. –Le dijo el director. Pero lo sabía, él sabía que tardaría esas tres horas en arreglarse, en querer salir del cuarto "porque salir del cuarto significa aceptar mi destino" pensaba, mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a aquella habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta, e ingresó, se sorprendió del traje que debía usar. Era exactamente igual al que ya llevaba puesto, sólo que este traía consigo una capa roja, una capa que le caía por la espalda y le cubría toda la silueta desde atrás. Era algo singular.

Cómo lo esperó, se quedó ahí hasta que su puerta fue tocada con un sonido especial, "tres toques seguidos, y dos después de una pausa..." era la señal de Mitsuki, el joven pelirrojo ya debía bajar. Supuso que debía esperar algunos minutos antes de traspasar la puerta. Le mataba la conciencia el no haber podido hacer nada cuando estuvieron más cerca, el haberle dejado ir.

Sin embargo, al salir, se encontró con Iori, apoyando una de sus rodillas en la pared, pareciendo que le sujetaba el mundo con sólo un par de palabras; ese joven de cabellos negros le brindaba seguridad, algo demasiado extraño.

-Tendrás veinticinco minutos para hablar con mi herma- con cenicienta. –Tosió un poco, como ordenando sus palabras-, provocaré un corte de luz, pero no podré retenerte por mucho. Aun así, ¿estás dispuesto? Este movimiento será el último adiós definitivo. Dudo que su reunión en el jardín realmente les bastara a ambos. –Lo dijo con tanta fluidez, como si el hecho hubiese salido de la boca de quién presenció todo aquello.

-Veinticinco minutos... -Se quedó corto. No sabía cómo podría decirle todo lo que pensaba en veinticinco minutos, si él quería una vida eterna; pero era eso, o jamás poner en claro todo, jamás poder sentirlo bien, jamás poder sentirse completo-, los acepto, ¡realmente eres el mejor! –Exclamó blanca nieves, saltando a los brazos del príncipe, que sólo le sostenía con un gesto de cansancio.

-Lo hago por ambos. Por favor, no lo hagas sufrir mucho. –le pidió, por primera vez, con todo el respeto del mundo. Sin entender nada, sólo asintió.

Bajó lentamente por las escaleras sujetando las manos de Iori; le brindaban un calor familiar, una seguridad tangible, una línea de meta. En ese momento, Iori estaba siendo su titiritero, estaba tomando control completo de él*.

No obstante, los violines no dejaron de sonar; nadie se inmutó por su llegada, el baile seguía andando, y hasta pudo visualizar, a lo lejos, a Mitsuki en la multitud; sonriente, testarudo, gritón, su chico favorito estaba danzando en los brazos de otro hombre, de uno que parecía encandilado, pues sólo sonreía ante los reclamos y pucheros del más bajo.

Esos pucheros... que le encantaban, esas actitudes reacias que le enamoraban, esas manías que lo descolocaban. Todas, y cada una de esas cosas, serían para otra persona ahora. Oh, demonios, realmente era difícil verlo. Sintió que estaba perdiéndose entre tantos adornos rojos en aquel sitio, por lo que decidió, era hora de recorrerlo. Iori y Riku se separaron, e Iori le hizo un gesto para que se escabullera entre la gente de una manera veloz. Serían cinco minutos en soledad. Unos eternos cinco minutos recorriendo el sitio. Lo primero que observó, fue un florero, que lo llevó a un recuerdo muy grato de ambos, pintándolo. Era una costumbre que las princesas hicieran uno para ir aumentando la colección del castillo, pero nunca pensó que aquel precioso recuerdo le causaría tanto dolor.

Cómo lo sentía. Sentía cada parte de él bombeando muy dentro, sobre todo cuando veía pequeñas cosas que le hacían pensar en su persona; las flores que le saludaban dulcemente recordándoles ser sus favoritas, sus dulces preferidos que por accidente compró, aún sin ser de su particular gusto...

"¡Vete de una maldita vez!" su pecho se sentía demasiado apretado "¡vete de acá! Si te vas muy lejos, si te marchas primero, entonces sabré que no te intereso... prefiero no interesarte, a que verdaderamente me seas indiferente" pensaba Riku, cada vez que a su cabecita llegaba el rostro herido de Mitsuki, pero su voz no lo reflejaba. Tanta confusión no lo dejó pensar, así que en el momento en el que las luces comenzaron a bajar, fue cuando se percató de que, si varios meses habían pasado de la nada, cinco minutos eran un parpadeo.

Todo se detuvo. La gente comenzó un murmulló mientras Riku corría. Sus zapatos le estaban dificultando la tarea, pero era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. Llegó a Mitsuki, y al contactar la palma de su mano con la tela, sintió que moriría en aquel instante.

-Príncipe, disculpe, necesito hablar con cenicienta unos minutos. Por protocolo, cuando sucedan estas cosas, debemos estar juntos. –Se jactó de sólo recordar ese artículo.

-Oh, ¡bien! Sólo serán unos minutos alejados de my dear cinderella. –Dijo, cogiendo la mano del de ojos naranjos, y dejando un beso en el dorso de ella.

"Ugh" se quejó Riku para sus adentros, aunque su queja no duró mucho en cuanto vio que Mitsuki quitó la mano de su agarre.

-Vamos. –Le dijo, tomando la propia, y llevándolo lejos de todos.

Le quemaba el corazón. Sentir el rozar de las yemas de los dedos de Mitsuki tan dulcemente, trazando con su pulgar esa lágrima tratando de borrarla, le daba ganas de romperse, pero lo único que respondía a hacer era temblar, ¡siempre supo de lo débil que era! Ante su rostro resignado y su sonrisita curvada hacia abajo, era totalmente frágil, era muy fácil romperlo con esa expresión de resignación del de cabellos naranjas. Sabía que había llegado la hora tan temida de dejarlo ir, ya era la hora de probar cuántas veces se esforzó en olvidarlo y ver si alguno de esos trucos funcionaría después. Sabía que sobreviviría pero sonaba tan utópico eso de sonreír por un recuerdo que quedaba flotando, ese del único contacto cercano, ese beso en la frente que sellaba todo.

Pero ardía. Ardía tanto. Y suponía que Mitsuki lo notaba y sentía, porque lo miraba con un rostro resignado, parecía estar mordiéndose la mejilla indeciso. ¿Qué tipo de muchacho era? ¡No quería hacerlo preocupar! Siempre sabían leerse tan bien entre ambos, eran tan iguales, que se sorprendía de esta despedida forzada. Y por eso las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y él ni en cuenta de eso, no se había dado cuenta de que fluían ávidas y llevó su muñeca al sitio dónde los dedos frágiles de "cenicienta" trataban de borrar esas gotitas de tristeza... No quería hablar y por lo mismo, inhaló, mientras un cosquilleo subía desde la barriga hacia su pecho, haciendo que este se expandiera, le dio una corriente eléctrica, y se acomodó en la palma de Mitsuki. Sus ojos se cerraron calando la sensación, mientras la mano del más bajo no dejaba de temblar.

"Por favor, un poco más..." pidió, y sin embargo parecía que era Mitsuki quién no quería que el momento se fuese en picada, todo eso ocurriendo bajo el manto de la obscuridad envolviéndoles.

Porque no necesitaba más luz en su vida, que los ojillos anaranjados de Mitsuki para sentirla iluminada.

Muchos recuerdos comenzaron a cruzar su cabecita con velocidad. Primer amor, no primer beso, primera ilusión, aquella que no funcionó, primer latido desbaratado por algunas galletas caseras, primera sensación de cosquilleo sobre su mejilla, envolviendo su paladar de dulzura, sensación que llenaba gentilmente cada pliegue de su corazón volviendo visible e inútil, la palabra "me gustas" ante una emoción tan intensa, llenando su vida de tanto, que sentía que lloraba porque no podría llenarlo después. Podría volverse a enamorar, pero no podría re-descubrir con torpeza, lo que era el primer amor.

Ya hasta parecía que se había olvidado de la despedida.

-Me hubiera gustado más una carta. —Rompió el silencio Riku, susurrando muy despacito cada palabra, mientras sus ojos se abrían y veían los de Mitsuki, estupefactos–, al final no me habría arrepentido y habría podido huir muy lejos, y entonces-

-Shhhh. –Silenció Mitsuki con una sonrisa rota, sus ojos cerrados y mejillas temblorosas–, fue mejor esto, así decimos las verdades a la cara, ¿no? –Rió con una pequeña carcajada, que realmente endulzó los oídos del pelirrojo–, realmente... Me gustaría que sintieras este momento, como algo que no vas a olvidar. ¡Sonríe! Hoy tu destinado vino por ti, y no pudo ser alguien mejor que Iori. Él te cuidará muchísimo, cuenta con eso. –Y aunque Mitsuki tuviera la ciega confianza, ¿Qué pasaba con Riku? ¿Quién le decía a él que Mitsuki realmente sería cuidado con todo el amor que se merecía?

-No quiero... Sonará egoísta y dará problemas, pero no quiero que nos separemos aquí. Ha sido un camino largo, ¡Larguísimo! No es justo. No estoy conforme con esto.

-Tonto. A pesar de que las reglas fueron hechas para romperse, ¿sería justo para las princesas del pasado, rechazar nuestros destinos? Quizás ellas también amaron a alguien tanto como lo hiciste tú conmigo. –Ante esa afirmación, Riku dio un pequeño saltito y se sonrojó, pero la capa negra de obscuridad cubría sus mejillas–, o como yo lo hice contigo. Pero no sería justo que tomemos nuestras maletas, nos vayamos, y dejemos plantados a los príncipes que pasaron su entrenamiento. No sería justo que el reino quede sin gobernadores. –Continuaba hablándole de lo que era o no justo, de lo que se debía o no hacer, como si no existiera nada más en ese momento.

Si tan sólo supiera que en ese momento, para Riku, existía el calor de las manos de Mitsuki fluyendo a su cuerpo.

-Hablas de lo justo o injusto, ¿es lo que quieres? –Su voz se cortó por un momento, y sus manos se separaron abruptamente, para ir a la cintura de Mitsuki, envolverla con sus manos entrelazándose, y acercarla a sí mismo.

Porque, en ningún momento, Mitsuki había hablado de sus sentimientos por él, de sus deseos, de sus ilusiones. Todo era, pura y llanamente, Riku.

-A ti. A mi vida, a mi libertad. Quiero todas esas cosas. –Mitsuki soltó una carcajada cuando sintió las manos de Riku temblar nuevamente. Se le hacía tan dulce que reaccionara así–, porque te quiero a ti, es que te cedo a Iori. Porque quiero mi vida, me voy con Nagi. Y porque aprecio mi libertad... –Miró a todos lados, antes de pasar sus manos por los costados de Riku, y pegarse más a él para sentir su fragancia, y su respiración calma–, es que tan sólo hay que aceptar que se acabó nuestro tiempo. Lo supimos desde el principio, lo aprovechamos bien y estoy feliz por eso. –Su cabeza, de costado, se apoyó en el amplio tórax de Riku, y escuchaban sus latidos regulares, como tratando de mantener la calma.

El de orbes carmesíes apegó el cuerpo de Mitsuki y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.

Era tan sólo, una acción para sentir lo que eran, por una mísera y última vez.

-Sé que quiero decirte muchas cosas, pero no puedo. No me salen las palabras de tan sólo imaginar que no tengo permitido amarte ahora, ¿comprendes? No soy tu destino. –Mitsuki suspiró, sintiendo entre sus dedos, cómo los de Riku se helaban-, Te quiero, nunca lo olvides. –Comenzó a deslizarlos para separar sus manos, y antes de completar aquel gesto, acarició suavemente sus nudillos.

Ese gesto le dolió a Riku. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Definitivamente quería despedirse adecuadamente, pero sentía que tartamudearía! Se sabía, era evidente que en cualquier momento se acabaría, su travesía de mirar algodones de azúcar en el cielo se vería consumida por una decisión injusta, y entonces sólo se verían para esas frías reuniones de invierno donde el aliento congelado de ambos se perderían en lo alto del cielo; es notó que ya comenzaba a planear su vida lejos de él, y ¡demonios! Dolía de una manera tan punzante.

-Sabíamos que iba a terminar en cualquier momento. –Continuó Mitsuki-, y tenemos suerte de que Iori nos ayudara un poco con todo este asunto, para lograr despedirnos como corresponde. Riku, trata de decir algo, lo que siempre hayas querido decirme. Hay un millar de cosas que quisiera escuchar de ti, pero sólo tú tendrás la habilidad de- -Su discurso fue interrumpido en el momento en que las manos de Riku soltaron el agarre de las suyas.

-¿¡Están bien, princesas!? –Se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¡Sí! –Respondió Mitsuki-, Riku, no nos queda mucho tiempo. –Pero Riku no hablaba, comenzó a temblar, mientras las lágrimas fluían ávidamente, espesas gotitas de tristeza comenzaban a bajar y caían suicidas al suelo, chocando. Era algo llamativo-, No es el final, así que no llores. Es sólo una despedida. –Mitsuki sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta mientras sus lagrimales ardían "se siente extraño" pensaba.

Pero Riku no parecía querer hablar. Cuando levantó la mirada con determinación, conectó por escasos tres segundos con la del de cabellos naranjas, y luego volvió a bajarla; sin embargo, sólo había desviado sus ojos al suelo, y como pudo, pegó su cuerpo al de Mitsuki, y sus frentes, sutilmente, se conectaron.

-Yo... te quiero, te quiero demasiado, no sabes cuánto. –Sonrió mientras sus alientos pesados chocaban uno contra el otro, se rió bajito, sabiendo que le contagiaría la sonrisa a Mitsuki, y si veía esos labios de nuevos alzados en una vida detrás de la muerte, juraba que se arrepentiría de todo-, nunca olvides lo mucho que te quiero, ¿sí? Y que estaremos bien, lo prometo, y te veré reír un millar de veces más, y que entonces, entonces... -Su voz se quebró sabiendo que no podría mentirle más, que ninguna de las cosas que le diría ahora serían capaces de ser cumplidas, y siempre lo supo, que no podría más. Pero se quebraba en su esperanza-, Me voy porque es una decisión unilateral, porque me lo pediste. Las despedidas jamás son cosa de dos, porque si uno quiere irse realmente, entonces no lo dice. Porque no quiere ser detenido al tratar de marcharse, ¿no? –El de ojos anaranjados sintió que su mundo se remecía. ¡A veces era perceptivo, y algo imprudente!

Si tuviera que pedir un deseo, pediría olvidar todo lo que Riku podía decir. Desde esa confesión tan sincera que llevaba esperando, a esas sonrisitas que el pelirrojo le brindaba y hacían brincar su corazón; desde esas lágrimas de Riku, hasta aquel recuerdo que parecía nunca irse de su voz, y gritaba siempre "Riku, Riku".

Decía su nombre de manera inconsciente y aun así se atrevía a decir que le quería "algo", y no era justo, porque ¡lo amaba! Y ahora que se acababa, ¿de qué valió amar?

-Quizás Iori me llegue a gustar algún día. –Mencionó repentinamente-, Pero nunca lo amaré como a ti, y eso es algo injusto, ¿no lo crees? Tanto para él, como para mí.

-No soy tu destino. –Habló inmediatamente-, Sólo... no lo hagas más difícil. –Quería morder su lengua-, debemos irnos, no debemos explicar más. –Iba a alejarse del pelirrojo, pero este sostuvo su muñeca deteniéndolo.

-Déjame decirlo bien, ¿sí? –Respiró profundo-, quiero tratar de poner en palabras todo esto. –Suspiró al ver que Mitsuki estaba dispuesto a escucharlo-, no daré todo lo que soy con otras personas, debido a que ya me entregué a ti con esta inexperiencia. No podré enamorarme de Iori, estaré buscándote en él. Sólo eso. Quería decírtelo. –Lo volteó, y cerrando sus ojos, le plasmó un cálido beso en el centro de la frente-, te extrañaré. Muchísimo. –En ese momento, soltó sus manos, y la luz volvió.

Mitsuki no pudo ver más que la espalda de Riku al correr. El joven se había volteado tan rápido como la luz había vuelto, y había cogido del brazo a Iori para que le hiciera compañía. O más bien, parecía que se estaba llevando a rastras a Iori a un rincón muy lejano, como si al fin del mundo en su compañía pudiese evitar todo el dolor que Mitsuki sabía, el de cabellos rojizos estaba sintiendo.

-Riku... -Susurró, antes de cerrar sus ojos, mientras un suspiro escapaba de su boca. Lo sabía, sabía que Riku era para él, y ya hasta sentía que lo extrañaba; al final de todo, lo había perdido por decisión propia. No entendía cuál era la gracia que le hacía al destino el ver como Mitsuki se iba con su amor elegido, mientras él sólo quería elegir, de todo corazón, a Riku.

Pero, a diferencia del de ojos carmín, él daría lo mejor de sí. Nagi era su tipo, y sabía que, después de todo, terminaría enamorándose de él. Sin embargo, no olvidaría lo que siempre quiso, lo que siempre esperó, y así seguiría deseándolo por siempre; seguiría aguardando la llegada de ese día, la de ese recíproco beso; con una lágrima estancada en la garganta, sentía que todo se desvanecía.

Riku, en tanto, temblaba. Estaba aterrado, por él, por Iori, por Mitsuki. Que le explicaran entonces, por el amor de todos los cuentos, por qué diablos todo le pesaba, por qué demonios nadie le hacía entender que debía ser fuerte "¿Cómo se supone que debo ser fuerte?" pensó, cerrando los ojos, mientras sus pies iba a toda velocidad, y lograba encontrar, por costumbre, un pasadizo obscuro al que solía ingresar cuando estaba triste. Iori lo seguía, siempre fiel.

Se detuvo en seco, y sintió su pecho subir y bajar de una manera desesperante. Su aliento, su pecho raspado sus pulmones sintiéndose desgarrados por la desesperación, su garganta queriendo gritar, sus rodillas que fallaban el agarre... sabía que debía tomar asiento, así que, olvidándose de todo, sólo lo hizo.

Todavía después de todo, le dolía; después de huir de aquel baile, después de correr de todos sus temores, los zapatos comenzaron a matarle... Era algo que tenía previsto desde hacía algunas horas, pero se lo guardó muy dentro de sí. ¿Qué sería ahora de sus noches en compañía de Iori? ¿qué sería de esas madrugadas sin charlas espontáneas del corazón? De esas gélidas y tormentosas noches donde se sonreían y se abrigaban mutuamente en un abrazo, en una sonrisa, se refugiaban en la ternura inmensa de ese amor, que suave, y dulce, se extendía y crecía como una flor brotando, como en plena primavera.

Primavera... la época del florecimiento amoroso. Donde todo comenzaba a surgir, los animales, la vida, las sonrisas, el sol... donde se enamoró por primera vez de esa sonrisita que guardaba tantas penas como alegrías, de esos ojitos que no eran la ventana más visible a su alma, y sin embargo, lograba encontrarla cuando entrelazaban sus manos o se acercaban muchísimo. En esos momentos donde tomaban asiento en un sofá, donde Mitsuki se le encimaba y, similar a un gato, le ronroneaba en el cuello, le hacía arrumacos y entonces, Riku enloquecía de dulzura. Nunca fueron algo, pero vaya que su conexión era fuerte. Si tan sólo con ese contacto, Riku sentía que su corazón estallaría en gozo... si tan sólo Mitsuki se hubiera enterado de lo mucho que lo amaba. Porque no bastaba que el de cabellos naranjos le dijera "sí, sé que me amas" porque no sabía la magnitud de ese sentimiento, no sabía cuánto era el vector de extremo a extremo que envolvía su corazón.

El sofá... fue testigo. Testigo de esas noches donde había una flamita tierna encendiendo las mejillas de Riku por alguna mínima tontería que decía Mitsu, de esa flamita que le quemaba el corazón cuando Mitsuki, sobre sus muslos, se acomodaba, y le pasaba las manos por detrás del cuello, hundía su nariz cerca de su nuca, hasta trazar ligeramente un camino invisible en dirección a su pecho... y se detenía sonriente por los temblores del pelirrojo, que tímido, le acariciaba la mejilla. Pero, para el mundo, Mitsuki era el mejor amigo de Riku, y viceversa.

Ahora, con esa separación... ¿qué haría? ¿qué realmente debía hacer?, porque aún era tan pronto para asimilar que, por las mañanas, ya no tendrá sus buenos días gestándole una sonrisa, por las noches no habrán abrazos espontáneos ni miradas fugaces de coqueteo juguetón, ya no habría hálito blanco perdiéndose en la nieve como solían hacerlo alguna vez en su vida "sólo una vez en la vida" pensó el pelirrojo, sintiendo como el pecho se le contraía junto a la boca del estómago. Si tan sólo Mitsuki le pudiera perdonar ahora por este daño que fue necesario, si tan sólo Mitsuki supiera que no quería ni podría tener, con nadie en absoluto, las mismas charlas eternas durante la noche, que al final los hacía reír, que los hacía llorar, que los tenía con una vocecita rota.

"Mitsuki... ¿habré sido importante para ti? ¿será que, cuando nos veamos, alguna vez, tendrás un rostro jactancioso, sabrás cuánto vales, y presumirás el hecho de que te perdí?" sus ojillos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y un pequeño quejido escapó de sus labios, mientras una gotita salada no alcanzó a deslizarse por su mejilla, y cayó en picada, directamente a su vestuario. No quería llorar, no más, ya había estado llorando antes cuando estuvo cerca de él, ya había llorado antes sabiendo que aquello terminaría, ¡ya lo había hecho tantas veces que no sabía cómo describirlo! ¡ya comenzaba a desesperarse! ¡ya quería gritar que todo podía irse al reverendo cielo si así lo quería el condenado destino! Él ya no podría sonreír hasta sanar, él ya no vería la espalda de Mitsuki madrugador un día domingo en la mañana, ni tendrían tazas de café que compartir. Ya no vería su carita de sueño ni acariciaría su mejilla con una sonrisa boba, y torpemente, le deslizaría el dedo índice sobre sus pómulos ligeramente suaves; ya no oirían esa música extraña que le gustaba al de cabellos anaranjados, ni le diría que su voz al cantar era maravillosa, melodiosa, aunque él sintiera que no era la gran cosa. Lo alababa, lo amaba, lo admiraba, lo apreciaba. ¡No podía! Estaba tan enfadado consigo mismo, por la decisión sin retorno que su contexto le hizo tomar... que se odiaba, aun cuando Mitsuki le había dicho que no lo hiciera. Que odiaba que sus palabras se quedaran en la garganta, rasgando, deslizándose hacia abajo y provocándole nauseas. Si supiera... tantas cosas que decían las cartas que Riku le escribía, que nunca le entregó; si supiera que las letras de Riku le gritaban que lo amaba a leguas, que le dolía "¡Me encantaría que lo leyeras!" y sin embargo, él le había apartado, así que no pasaría nada.

¿Podría enamorarse de Iori? Ese era otro de sus temores. Que el impacto del amor que sintió por Mitsuki le hiciera ver todo de manera negativa, que endureciera su visión de vida... Oh dios, que Mitsu le disculpara por tener la decencia de pensar en su propia felicidad futura, siendo que aún pensaba en esos dedos de porcelana que se deslizaban por entre sus cabellos, siendo que aún sentía que su corazón brincaba cada vez que sus cabellos se le aparecían como el amanecer cálido por entre las memorias, y se colaban de manera tan aguda dentro de la piel.

-Blanca nieves, ¿qué sucedió? –Le dijo su príncipe, como si no hubiera visto todo lo que pasó, como si no hubiera visto que había salido corriendo de aquel baile al punto de dar la sensación de haber recibido la noticia de una muerte, o como si el mismo ente le estuviera persiguiendo.

-Simplemente... no lo acepto, no lo acepto, ¡no lo acepto! –Gritó blanca nieves, mientras cubría sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos y sentía su pecho apretado. Insistió en aquello, e insistió, e insistió...

-¡Ah-tch! –Se escuchó de la boca de Riku-, ¡Mitsuki!, ¿y blanca nieves realmente renunció a cenicienta? –preguntó el centro del grupo de ídolos, mientras tanteaba sobre su cama buscando un par de pañuelos para sonarse.

Claro, si es que hasta a Mitsuki se le había olvidado que todo aquello que estaba pasando por su mente, no era más que un cuento de niños. Un secreto mal-imaginado que Riku nunca vio. No existían ni blanca nieves sufriendo por cenicienta, ni cenicienta siendo infiel a sus deseos. Era simplemente él mirando a Riku estornudar, sonriéndole como si no hubiera nadie más en esa casa.

-Sí. Por desgracia, no tenían permitido amar a nadie. ¿No se parece un poco a nuestra situación? En ese caso, yo sería como cenicienta, te-he~. Porque en definitiva, si la persona que me gusta tiene prohibido quererme, e insiste... por nuestro bien, le haría entrar en razón. –Mientras dijo todo aquello, su mano, casi por instinto acarició las mejillas ardientes de Riku. Quizás era la fiebre, quizás era el calor, quizás simplemente era un sonrojo. Ya no sabía nada, el de cabellos anaranjados sólo quería llorar-, cómo sea, ¡ve a dormir! O Iori te dará un regaño eterno. Y ninguno quiere eso, menos cuando tienes un resfriado. –Más parecía una mala excusa para irse que un consejo, pero aun así, con todo el temor que emanaban sus manos temblorosas, se atrevió a ponerse de pie, arropar al muchacho, y sonreírle con ternura-, duerme, yo estaré en el salón por si es que me necesitas. –Riku se volteó, mientras escuchaba los pasos de Mitsuki alejarse. Sin embargo, estos parecieron dudar un momento, y escuchó como el de cabellos anaranjados se devolvía, se acercaba cuidadosamente a la cama, y posaba con sutileza las yemas de sus dedos sobre las hebras de su cabello despeinado.

-Al final, eres como Blanca Nieves. –Murmuró bajito, mientras sus dedos frotaban contra su cabello, y Riku cerraba los ojos tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Quizás Mitsuki había pensado que estaba completamente rendido. Se escuchó un suspiro, unos pasos resonantes e inseguros, y el pomo de la puerta girando, para luego dejar ingresar un destello de luz y finalmente ser consumido por la obscuridad.

Riku expiró, como si hubiese olvidado respirar por unos segundos. Sabía que era pésimo para su salud, pero es que sencillamente, la situación, y Mitsuki, le quitaban el aliento.

"Así que no podemos estar juntos..." pensó, antes de tomar sus frazadas, y hacer fuerza sobre ellas para subirlas más arriba de su barbilla. Sólo pudo arroparse frustrado, para cerrar los ojos, e imaginar que aquel cuento de hadas podría haber tenido un final feliz.


End file.
